


There goes my sanity...

by BagIceSacrifice2021



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix is amazing, And I'm starved of representation, Aromantic Asexual Alix Kubdel, Aromantic Asexual Max Kanté, Biromantic Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual Rose Lavillant, But she's 16 and in love, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gen, Group chat, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Lesbian Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi does not exist, Many identity reveals actually, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette lost all her braincells, Multi, Neither am i, Nonbinary Alix Kubdel, Oh I aged them up to be 16/17, Open Relationships, Pansexual Alya Césaire, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Platonic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sassy Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), She'll be in it soon dw, also i'm projecting, but then, chat fic, not very heterosexual, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagIceSacrifice2021/pseuds/BagIceSacrifice2021
Summary: A miraculous chat fic, because I can.---queen Bee   | I swear you all need better sleep schedulesand Fox girl | Imagine having a decent sleep scheduleLadybug      | Imagine having a sleep scheduleNo<3          | Imagine sleepingqueen Bee   | fr tho how tf u still awakeLadybug      | caramel lattes and spite.No<3          | moodand Fox girl changed Ladybug to coffee&spite---In memory of adobe flash player.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 353





	1. Coffee and Spite

**Chat Noir created group "..."**

Chat Noir| Bonjour friends

Chat Noir| I am boreddddddddd

Chat Noir| So now I'm your problem

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| Not what I thought when you said you wanted to make a gc but ok

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| Although it is 3 in the morning

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| So you should sleep

Chat Noir| uno reverse

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| I'm having a mental breakdown **[message deleted]**

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| So I'm allowed to be awake **[message deleted]**

Chat Noir| U good? **[message deleted]**

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| No :) **[message deleted]**

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| But we move we move **[message deleted]**

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| srsly tho, im fine **[message deleted]**

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| dw **[message deleted]**

Chat Noir| ok? **[message deleted]**

Chat Noir| text if u want to talk tho **[message deleted]**

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| Thanks kitty **[message deleted]**

05:45

**Rena rouge changed Carapace to[turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle) boi **

**Rena rouge changed their name to and[Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl **

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| A gc w/ lb and chat???

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| omg yesyesyesyes

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| But first

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| rip adobe flash

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| no longer can me and carapace play fireboy and [water](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=water) girl in class

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| or cool maths games

[turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle) boi| rip

[turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle) boi| remember the good old days

**chat Noir changed their name to Punz**

**and[Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl changed Punz to No<3 **

No<3| this is bullying

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| >:D

No<3| @[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) I want to go home

No<3| @[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)

No<3| @[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)

No<3| @[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)

No<3| @[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| It's 6 in the morning...

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| I'm going to throw you off the Eiffel Tower chat

[turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle) boi| Dude u angered [ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=ladybug)

No<3| Help me [turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle)!

[turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle) boi| You're on your own now chat

No<3| D:}

07:27

queen [Bee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Bee)| I swear you all need better sleep schedules

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| Imagine having a decent sleep schedule

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| Imagine having a sleep schedule

No<3| Imagine sleeping

[turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle) boi| I'm w/ [Bee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Bee) u all need to sleep

queen [Bee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Bee)| fr tho how tf u still awake

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| caramel lattes and spite.

No<3| mood

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| you'd think Paris' heroes would be more responsible

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug)| Fight me.

**and[Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl changed [Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) to [coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite **

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite| Valid

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite| Now im going to bed

No<3| Don't you have [school](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=school)?

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite| Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

No<3| ooooh she said a bad word

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| A child.

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite| indeed

16:37

**[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite added Bunnix **

**[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite added Viperion **

**[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite added Roi Singe **

**[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite added Ryuko **

**[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite added Pegase **

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite| let the chaos ensue

* * *

**Miss Bustier's class**

Marc| Not complaining but I'm not in Miss Bustier's class?

Alya| No but ur precious and Nath likes you so ur an honorary member

Nathaniel| HJSDFFHIWENFKCN

Marc| You killed my bf Alya...

Alya| oop

Marinette| Nath you are a gay mess

Nathaniel| Like you can talk Marinette

Marinette| Did not ask to be called out like this but ok

Kim| I thought you liked you-know-who?

Marinette| CompHet's a bitch

Chloe| Agreed

Alix| chloe and marinette agreeing on something???

Alix| the world is ending

Alya| Take cover, I fear this day will be our last

Marinette| N y wayz

Marinette| I'm bleeding

Juleka| Like, period bleeding?

Juleka| Or Just-been-stabbed bleeding?

Marinette| who knows

Alya| The joys of womanhood

Alix| alas we must surrender ourselves to capitalism

Alix| because why give us necessities for free

**Alix renamed the chat "Surrender to capitalism"**

Alya| Indeed :(

08:41

Adrien| We should probs make a hitlist idk just an idea

Adrien| oops

Adrien| wrong chat

Juleka| No, no I'm listening

Juleka| What about a hitlist?

Adrien| FOR A GAME!!!

Adrien| IM PLAYING WITH FRIENDS

Adrien| NOT IMPORTANT

Alix| im down to make a hitlist?

Nino| ~~So Gabriel Agreste is first on the list~~

Alya| Agreed

Marinette| Agreed

Adrien| I want to say no but

Adrien| Fine

Adrien| Audrey Bourgeois is second

Chloe| I'm in

Chloe| Anyone else???

Alix| Bananoir.

Nino| I-

Nino| Care to explain why?

Alix| Bananoir.

Max| Considering there is only a 0.01% chance of Alix using punctuation and capital letters, statistically she must really despise Bananoir.

Nino| It's just Chat Noir tho???

Alix| It's Bananoir.

**Private Messages**

**Adrien & Alix **

Adrien| Why do you hate Bananoir?

Alix| Those eyes...

Alix| They haunt me...

Alix| You're a fucking dumass fury Agreste, may you burn in hell.

Adrien| I-


	2. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I came out as either girlflux/ demigirlflux to my friends, (and they're accepting yay) but now I'm just feeling super not straight so here is a chapter of me projecting I guess

**...**

**queen[Bee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Bee) changed their name to LesBEEan**

LesBEEan| HIAEFHK THERES LEGIT ONE ALLO CIS STRAIGHT PERSON IN MY CLASS

Bunnix| im guessing its not you

LesBEEan| No shit

LesBEEan| Anywayz

LesBEEan| anyone wanna share sexualities and genders and shit

Bunnix| ARO ACE BITCH

Bunnix| also non binary they/ them pronouns

Pagase| I am also aromantic/ asexual.

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite| @Bunnix r u not out as a civillian?

Bunnix| not as non binary no

Bunnix| imma come out soon tho bitches

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| Yasssss! I'm sure it will go great

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| I'm pan, and carapace is demi & bi

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite| I'm as straight as cooked spaghetti

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite| I'm a biromantic lesbian

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite| Because Boys! Girls! Enbies! 

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite| But fucking hell girls are Hot.

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| Agreed.

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| does Chat know?

No<3| I have been summoned?

No<3| Yh I knew

No<3| I am bi!

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| So still a chance for Ladynoir?

No<3| ;)

**Surrender to capitalism**

Alix| so

Alix| im nonbinary

Alix| idk if theres any specific label that fits best

Alix| buttt anyway i use they/ them pronouns

Alix| so like, accept me or die I guess

Marinette| fair enough, and I'll join you in eliminating anyone who's an ass about it :)

Alya| okay!!! (Nino's w/ me he wants to know what he should say instead of dude/ dudette also he's vrry happy for you)

Adrien| cool :)

Alix| eh idk nino maybe just nothing 4 now nd well see how i feel later

Alix| its just this whole being out thing is new 2 me nd i want to be comfortable first if that makes sense

Alya| "It's cool :D" ~ Nino

Juleka| Meanwhile I'm just here trying to figure out if I have time to eat a belvita before my next online class...

Alix| ok mood

Alya| Alix: *Comes out*

Juleka: Do I have time to eat?

Juleka| but anyway Im cool with it Alix :)

Kim| I accept you but like, can someone explain what non binary is?

Alix| later now i must learn

Marinette| Who are you and what have you done with Alix?

Alix| i buried them 40 feet beneath the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time- the joys of online school because it's been 2 days and im already dead


	3. #Cheese4Plagg2k21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spend 3 hours watching kurzgesagt today? Maybe. Is that what inspired the first part of this chapter? 100%  
> My headcanon is that Chloe acts like she doesn't care about school or anything, but in reality she is the biggest nerd and is obsessed with science and maths.

...

LesBEEan | So I was watching these science videos

and Fox girl | You? Watching something educational?

turtle boi | Who are you and what have you done with Chloe!

LesBEEan | stfu

LesBEEan | Anyway

LesBEEan | Is Pegase's power just making wormholes

LesBEEan | And if he were to travel to another place where time is different

LesBEEan | Could you not use the horse miraculous to timetravel?

PegasE | Theoretically, and that is only if space and time are manipulated by gravity, and it would be a long way to travel.

Bunnix | i can technically travel thru space cause like time travel do be like that

Bunnix | snake boi

Viperion | Ye?

Bunnix | want to help us experiment

coffee&spite | Probs not the safest but what can I do to stop you

Bunnix | Nothing.

Viperion | Between me& Bunnix we have all the power of time!

PegasE | Statistically speaking there is a 100% survival rate due to this.

turtle boi | Suggestion? 

Bunnix | speak turtle child

turtle boi | You could just, idk, ask the kwamis?

coffee&spite | Carapace is right

coffee&spite | Kwamis are literal gods

coffee&spite | They could probably tell you

Bunnix | no bitch i wanna go to space

and Fox girl | Valid have a nice day.

09:07

Bunnix | were never doing that again

and Fox girl | ???

Viperion | :)

**Viperion changed their name to Regret.**

11:54

no<3 | So guys...

no<3 | I was talking to Plagg...

no<3 | And he was the cause of the Plague or whatever?

no<3 | And the destruction of the dinosaurs?

no<3 | And Atlantis?

no<3 | I literally have a world destroying god in my pocket and I'm supposed to be cool w/ that?????

**added CheeseEater59**

CheeseEater59 | haha lol now feed me cheese or ill do it again.

coffee&spite | Plagg how tf did you get on the chat?

CheeseEater59 | i am an all powerful being pigtails, i do what i like.

CheeseEater59 | #Cheese4Plagg2k21

coffee&spite | I-

no<3 | I FED YOU CAMEMBERT LIKE 5 SECONDS AGO????

CheeseEater59 | #Cheese4Plagg2k21

**No <3 removed CheeseEater59**

**added CheeseEater59**

CheeseEater59 | what part of all powerful being did you not understand.

CheeseEater59 | #Cheese4Plagg2k21

Roi Singe | It doesnt feel like 2021 lol

and Fox girl | ikr

and Fox girl | ~~2020 part 2~~

LesBEEan | No<3

and Fox girl | ~~2020, extreme edition~~

CheeseEater59 | normally its my fault but like

CheeseEater59 | 2020 was on you

turtle boi | I-

CheeseEater59 | im not wrong.

Bunnix | no ur not

Bunnix | #Cheese4Plagg2k21

no<3 | Not you too Bunnix!

Bunnix | plagg

CheeseEater59 | yh

Bunnix | u wanna start a cheese cult?

CheeseEater59 | youre my favourite now.

no<3 | I thought I was!

CheeseEater59 | pigtails was always above you.

no<3 | Plagg!

coffee&spite | Of course I was Kitty

CheeseEater59 | pigtails u want to join the cult?

coffee&spite | #Cheese4Plagg2k21

CheeseEater59 | }:D

no<3 | Meanies.

and Fox girl | You are literally a 5 yr old.

no<3 | eXCusE mE My mENtAl aGE is 7

turtle boi | I-

turtle boi | wtf dude

coffee&spite | No swearing in front of the child!

coffee&spite | We cannot corrupt his innocence!

no<3 | stfu

coffee&spite | *gasp* Such foul language for such a young child!

coffee&spite | Bunnix I blame you!

Bunnix | why me

coffee&spite | Did you not corrupt your entire class and have them swearing in yr5?

Bunnix | i-

CheeseEater59 | get on with your online school mortals.

LesBEEan | alright jeez

**coffee &spite changed Bunnix to InnocenceSnatcher**

* * *

**Surrender to Capitalism**

Chloe | Anyone else ever lectured by a tiny cat god to do your schoolwork?

Adrien | ummmm...

Adrien | No?

Alya | ...

Nino | HAHAHAHA NO WHAT

Kim | lol no

Alya | chloe wtf r u on

Alix | i-

MaX | Based on our current understanding of reality, the existence of gods is not probable, and the likelyhood of any one person meeting one is low.

Marinette | I have no idea what you are talking about!

Chloe | Nvm superhero stuff none of you would understand...

Chloe | But anyway has anyone done the work?

Alix | no lol

Sabrina | I have Chloe! I can send you a copy of my notes if you want!

10:10

NathanieL | GUYS WE HAVE A GOOGLE MEET RN JOIN I DO NOT WANT TO BE ALONE

NathanieL | I JOINED ND IT'S JUST ME ND MISS BUSTIER

NathanieL | SHE'S TRYING TO TALK TO ME I REPEAT SHE'S TRYING TO TALK TO ME

NathanieL | SOMEONE JOINNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NathanieL | ROSE ILYSM YO LITERALLY SAVED MY LIFE

Rose | Np :D

Juleka | Nathaniel freaking out because of human interaction is a mood

Juleka | Like honestly me.

Alya | (Marinette around you-know-who)

Marinette | (Shut up I moved on)

Alya | (To who?)

Marinette | (Someone with a sword thing)

Alya | (That's not very heterosexual)

Marinette | (ik)

11:25

Alix | @MaX

Alix | me and my brother had another argument

Alix | say you fell out of a plane from 1000m

Alix | would a pe mat be able to break your fall and save your life

Alix | hes been yelling at me for the last 20 minutes about it

MaX | No. You would be dead.

Alix | ok my brother was like

Alix | yes they will theyre comfy

Alya | I-

Marinette | Alix do your maths.

Alix | shes explaining stfu

11:31

Adrien | I just found out what that means!!! And no you.

Alya | Adrien is a sunshine child confirmed.

Chloe | Indeed

Alix | (if only they knew)

Adrien | (hskfhskfh no.)

Alix | (yes)

Adrien | (Alix I will murder you)

Kim | Knew what?

Adrien | Nothing!

13:29

Adrien | I'm hungry.

Juleka | then eat???

Adrien | Nathalie won't let me :(

Alya | F

Alix | f

Adrien | "It's not 1:30 yet."

Adrien | Literally one minute away but go off I guess.

Alya | HSJSHS

Alya | be rebellious

Alya | at lunch at 1:29 instead of 1:30

MaX | *eat

14:32

Juleka | I saw this thing that was like "You can't run from lightning it's attracted to you"

Juleka | And my first reaction was, at least something is

Juleka | My second was, lightning is sapphic

Rose | THOR GOD OF LESBIANS (and all other Sapphics)

Alya | I mean-

Juleka | Lightning is hella Sapphic

Juleka | Like, it's hot, dangerous, and fucking gorgeous. 

Mylene | I'm not going to ask

Marinette | I swear if you don't all do your work rn i will come to your houses and condemn you all to a life of Ms Mendeleiev's science lessons

Alix | ok mum

Alya | @Chloe this is arguably more scary than a cat god lecturing you?

Chloe | Definitely

**added cheese4plag**

cheese4plag | Say that to my face mortal peasants. 

**cheese4plag left**

Chloe | I-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg & Alix literally live to mess with people.  
> Anyone else use google meets for online school? Fr tho it is the most awkward thing being alone with teachers on them.


	4. Hawkmoth's rap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short I just had an idea and now it exists i guess

**CheeseEater59 created group "Give me[cheese](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=cheese)"**

CheeseEater59 | ok so like hawkmoths a petty bitch for making akumas at midnight

CheeseEater59 | so imma add him and yall can annoy the shit out of him

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) | Plagg is this safe?

CheeseEater59 | it is

Bunnix | were safe

Bunnix | i checked

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) | I guess I cant argue with that

Chat Noir | WAIT

Chat Noir | Can we pretend to be giving up

Chat Noir | see what his reaction is?

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) | What's the harm, sure.

**CheeseEater59 added Hawkmoth**

**CheeseEater59 added Mayura**

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) | Hawkmoth

Mayura | What business do you children have with us?

Chat Noir | We want to give up our miraculous.

Hawkmoth | YES!

Queen [Bee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Bee) | In fact, we want to join you.

Rena Rouge | To fight against the [order](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=order) of the guardians.

Hawkmoth | MWHAHAHAH I HAVE WON!

Rena Rouge | (did he srsly just evil laugh over text)

Bunnix | (ikr talk about awkward)

Chat Noir | (*Hawkward)

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) | (Chat No.)

Chat Noir | (Chat Yes.)

Hawkmoth | SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT CHILDREN!

Hawkmoth | MAYURA

Mayura | Yes sir?

Hawkmoth | PREPARE TO PUBLISH MY RAP!

Mayura | Oh no sir...

Rena Rouge | (Hawkmoth has a rap???)

Mayura | (Unfortunately...)

Rena Rouge | (Send us a copy?)

Mayura | (I'll spare you that pain at least.)

Rena Rouge | (Bunnix?)

Bunnix | (i just went back in time to record it)

CheeseEater59 | (reasons they're my favourite...) 

Bunnix | (#Cheese4Plagg2k21)

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) | The guardian's true identity is...

Chat Noir | Your mum.

Hawkmoth | ...What?

Mayura | I believe it is a joke sir.

Hawkmoth | I thought you were joining me!

Chat Noir | We are!

Carapace | jkjk

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) | Burn in hell Monsieur [butterfly](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=butterfly)

Queen [Bee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Bee) | You never should have put on that utterly ridiculous outfit

Bunnix | thats even funnier when u know his identity

Mayura | Agreed.

Hawkmoth | WAIT WHAT!

Carapace | you know his identity!?!?!?

Queen [Bee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Bee) | Why didn't you tell us!

Rena Rouge | BUNNIX!

Chat Noir | LB WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKING OUT LIKE THE REST OF US?!?!?!?!?!?!

Bunnix | i have the power of time travel ik everything

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) | And they didn't tell you cause Bad Things Happen™.

Carapace | Valid

Chat Noir | Ok fair enough

Rena Rouge | Send me [Butterfly](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Butterfly) man's rap and I'll forget it

Bunnix | done

Bunnix | <https://youtu.be/VnIxOtN2l3g>

Hawkmoth | MAYURA DELETE IT!!!

Mayura | I'm sorry sir, I can't.

Rena Rouge | (You haven't even tried have you?)

Mayura | (No comment.)

Hawkmoth | MAyura I'll fire you!

Mayura | Fire me and [Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) and Chat Noir will be at your [house](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=house) in five minutes with the entirety of the [police](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=police) force.

[Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug) | Ew the [police](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=police).

Rena Rouge | Get that systematic oppression away from us.

Chat Noir | Also love the fact that [Butterfly](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Butterfly) man is out here calling us children but throwing a tantrum the second his gf is a decent person

Queen [Bee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Bee) | I-

Hawkmoth | Mayura is not my girlfriend!

Chat Noir | Tell that to the 3229 Hawkura fanfics

Hawkmoth | The WHAT?

Ladybug | @Hawkmoth

Ladybug | @Hawkmoth

Ladybug | @Hawkmoth

Ladybug | @Hawkmoth

Ladybug | @Hawkmoth

Ladybug | @Hawkmoth

Ladybug | @Hawkmoth

Ladybug | @Hawkmoth

Ladybug | @Hawkmoth

Hawkmoth | What do you want you insolent child?

Ladybug | You already used that insult

Ladybug | I see now why your akumas look so hideous

Ladybug | You clearly lack any creativity

Hawkmoth | Get to the point

Ladybug | Send out another akuma after nine and I will find you and slaughter you.

* * *

**...**

Ryuko | Hello?

No<3 | Ryuko!

and Fox girl | Hi!

Ryuko | Apologies for not using the chat sooner, I did not have this app installed on my phone.

coffee&spite | Dw! Hi!

Ryuko | Hello Ladybug, thank you for trusting me with the miraculous.

coffee&spite | No problm! You're so amazing, a brilliant fighter and willing to fight for justice! And you're determined and incredibly passionate.

coffee&spite | It just made sense!

PegasE | *Problem

and Fox girl | (Lb sounds like you have a bit of a crush ;) )

coffee&spite | (HIASHFDWSFNEIFWENFIEWSNAWIF SHUT UP)

and Fox girl | Ladyuko? DragonBug? 

LesBEEan | Definitely dragonbug

No<3 | What about Ladynoir D:}

and Fox girl | Im sorry Chat but this is rlly cute

No<3 | It's true


	5. Just chaos honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister text me and I have never been so confused in my life...  
> But anyway I might add some plot, because I have an IDEA, but also, that's effort, so who knows.  
> If ik u irl Thank you for inspiring the chaotic mess that is this fic, but never speak to me again <3

**Marinette is short. <3**

Nino | Okay rank our friend group weakest to strongest

Marinette | mentally or physically?

Marinette | or emotionally?

Adrien | HSJSHSHSH

Alya | Physically?

Alya | Easy.

Alya | Nino

Alya | Marinette

Alya | Adrien

Alya | Me

Marinette | Bitch wtf

Alya | ;)

Alya | Okay now mentally/ emotionally

Marinette | You really wanna go there?

Alya | Yes I went there

Alya | weakest to strongest

Alya | Marinette

Alya | Adrien

Alya | Nino

Alya | Me

Nino | Marinette isn't that physically strong but she scares me

Marinette | :)

Alya | Adrien ur like in the middle because you pretend not to be mentally ill

Adrien | HSJDHDHSH

Alya | Did I lie?

Adrien | NO BUT STILL

Adrien | I'm fine most of the time

Marinette | Must be nice

Marinette | I want to know why I'm bottom of your list Alya

Marinette | I am very stable

Alya | Bag ice

Alya | papas freezeria fanfic

Alya | mlb, show for gay teens

Marinette | fuck you no

Marinette | im finw

Nino | No

Nino | Don't lie

Adrien | Yes (unseen emoji)

Alya | HELP THE EMOJO

Adrien | HON HON HON

Alya | 🥖

Adrien | *[french](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=french) noises*

Nino | wtf is this converation

**Surrender to capitalism**

Juleka | idk what it is but

Juleka | Capillaries look yummy

Chloe | No.

NathanieL | Yes.

Alya | WTF

Adrien | Ahsjhshs I'm crying

Juleka | Blood [noodles](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=noodles)

Juleka | Arteries look like peppers

Juleka | floppy vein

Chloe | No.

Marinette | The way everyone is just on their phone

NathanieL | Damn contracted muscle kinda thicc

Juleka | wtf

NathanieL | And you're not weird for wanting to eat capillaries

Mylene | ROSE TURN YOUR MIC OFF

Mylene | WE CAN ALL HEAR YOUR [MUSIC](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=MUSIC)

NathanieL | What are we meant to be doing in [biology](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=biology) again

Alya | I wasn't listening

Marinette | ...

Marinette | i normally ask you

Adrien | Don't you dare leaf me

Kim | its too fucking early for leaf puns

Nino | Dude...

Marinette | -_-

Adrien | Do you know why it's too early for leaf puns?

Adrien | I don't _beleaf_ there are any on the trees rn

Nino | stop

Kim | i cant stop wheezing and when we're in class

Adrien | I'm just too funny

Kim | no im wheezing at myself

Adrien | P U N S

Adrien | A R E

Adrien | O U R

Adrien | S A V I O U R

Alix | shore

Adrien | Can't you [sea](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=sea) thats the wrong shore

NathanieL | PLS

Juleka | i might have to turn my camera off and go cry in a corner for a minute

Adrien | Upsetti Spaghetti

Adrien | I have not used this many puns in ages

Alix | dont lie agreste

Marinette | Adrien barely puns

Marinette | Or he does, like, a human amount

Marinette | Not like Chat

Alix | chat? u that close to him marinette >:)

Marinette | Noir

Marinette | My hand slipped

Marinette | oops

Alix | kinda sus ngl m

Marinette | Fuck you too Alix

Alix | no thanks

**...**

Regret | Ok but like, imagine

Regret | Hawkmoth has a huge lair and makes monologues at the end of all his battles

Regret | what next?

Regret | He has a theme song?

[turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle) boi | ...

[turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle) boi | wellll

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite | We kinda mad a chat with him

[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite | For professional reasons of course.

Regret | sure...

no<3 | He has a rap i swear to you it's the funniest thing

Bunnix | also ive seen his lair

Bunnix | your not wrong...

Regret | Hawkmoth sounds like a cartoon villain

no<3 | Ikr

Regret | even his akumas lowkey look like they belong in a cartoon

LesBEEan | Plot twist we all live inside a kids show

Roi Singe | haha imagine

Roi Singe | that would be pretty wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I add plot?  
> How do I add plot?  
> Does anyone actually want plot?


	6. Multimouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me this is just- how tf do I imply a slowburn romance through texts?  
> Anyway on a completely unrelated note I am considering a fic based of this.

**...**

and Fox girl | Are we just going to ignore the fact that LB knocked an akuma out in one punch

and Fox girl | nd then just deakumatised him and swung away like nothing happened?

coffee&spite | 1

coffee&spite | ITS 3 IN THE MORNING I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS RN

coffee&spite | 2

coffee&spite | The guy was fine after I used my cure so like

coffee&spite | no harm done

and Fox girl | fair enough

Bunnix | ALYA I SWEAR WAS IT REALLY WORTH WAKING US ALL UP @ 3AM TO TELL US THIS **[message deleted]**

coffee&spite | Bunnix you are so lucky it's only me& Alya online rn **[message deleted]**

and Fox girl | Wanna stop using my real name in the chat?

coffee&spite | Sorry its too early for this

no<3 | Wait

no<3 | LADYBUG BROKE AN IDENTITY RULE???

coffee&spite | Fuck you too chat

no<3 | No u

coffee&spite | Maturity

no<3 | Ikr

Bunnix | SLEEP CHILDREN

no<3 | ur literally smaller than us

Bunnix | stfu

no<3 | no u <3

CheeseEater59 | imma add multimouse

and Fox girl | Who's multimouse?

CheeseEater59 | @[coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee)&spite

CheeseEater59 | }:)

coffee&spite | Plagg no.

and Fox girl | Who's Multimouse?

coffee&spite | A permanently retired hero.

CheeseEater59 | marinette

coffee&spite | Oh look Plagg, Now you've revealed her identity to all the other miraculous holders, she can't possibly have it back :)

CheeseEater59 | and yet chloe could be queen [bee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=bee) again

CheeseEater59 | and ryuuko

CheeseEater59 | and all the miraculous users really

CheeseEater59 | after miracle queen

CheeseEater59 | hawkmoth knows all their identities

CheeseEater59 | only chat& other holders know hers

no<3 | Is Plagg being smart for once? :O

no<3 | But furr real M'lady, Multimouse would make a great hero

and Fox girl | (was that a pun?)

no<3 | (;D)

CheeseEater59 | besides pigtails, i add who i like

CheeseEater59 | have fun trying to stop me

**CheeseEater59 added Multimouse**

CheeseEater59 | @Multimouse you have to interact with the chat

coffee&spite | Why does she have to?

CheeseEater59 | because i say

CheeseEater59 | dont argue unless u want a repeat of the dinosaurs

Ryuko | Hello Marinette.

Multimouse | Oh! Hi!

coffee&spite | @CheeseEater59 I hope your enjoying this

Bunnix | on behalf of both me and plagg

Bunnix | this is going to be the funniest shit

no<3 | Enjoying what?

coffee&spite | Nothing!

Bunnix | just something about marinette and [ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=ladybug) u guys dont know

coffee&spite | Stop.

CheeseEater59 | no <3

and Fox girl | What is it I want to know now!?!?

Bunnix | maybe lb and marinette should tell you

Bunnix | you have 1 minute or im spilling the beans

coffee&spite | Bunnix I swear-

Bunnix | 45 seconds

Bunnix | 30

Bunnix | 12

coffee&spite | MEANDMARINETTEWEREDATING

Bunnix | 2

Ryuko | oh ok

CheeseEater59 | BAHSFBWEUFWBAFJWERBGQERJGEQG

CheeseEater59 | THIS IS HILARIOUS

Bunnix | IKR

and Fox girl | I mean-

and Fox girl | I kinda see it.

coffee&spite | WHAT

LesBEEan | DUPAINCHENGMANGEDTOGETADATEWITHLADYBUG????

* * *

Marinette scowled at her phone, of course Plagg would get her into a mess like this. She turned to Tikki, preparing to ask the kwami for advice, only to be met with the cunning smirk of the [cat](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=cat) kwami.  
"Plagg!" He only yawned lazily, but he was unable to hide the smug look on his face.  
"Why are you doing this?" Frustration leaked from her voice.  
"Because it's fun," the small god shrugged, "and Chat was getting a little suspicious after you didn't show up at the whole miracle queen fiasco." He zoomed around, landing on her shoulder, "Besides, you'll get to talk to that cute girl you like as Marinette, that's a bonus right?"  
"I-"  
"Think about it pigtails." He cried as he phased through the wall.  
Marinette spun on her chair, biting her nails, it wasn't the _worst_ idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the identity shenanigans, commence.
> 
> There is a reason for everything  
> Unless I don't add plot  
> In which case  
> Enjoy Marinette's suffering, brought to you by Plagg


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it's been a while...  
> Well it's been a month but still  
> I'm blaming the fact that online school started again even if I don't actually do the work and it's currently half term.

**Surrender to capitalism**

03:43| Alya| Yall I posted a new interview with LB&CN go watch it

03:43| Alya| especially if ur not straight.

08:32| Nino| Babe ily but get some sleep

08:33| Nathaniel| Wait they came out?

08:33| Nathaniel| Omg yes this is awesome.

08:33| Nathaniel| @Marc We need to make a comic.

08:35| Marc| Agreed.

10:27| Marinette| Why are you all up so early

10:29| Alix| cause some of us have decent sleep schedules nd dont stay up till 5am

10:29| Marinette| Excuse you I have a great sleep schedule.

10:30| Juleka| Lies.

* * *

**Give me cheese**

08:45| Hawkmoth| Give me your miraculous.

08:53| Chat Noir| No u

08:55| Hawkmoth| Give me your miraculous.

08:56| Chat Noir| Uno reverse.

09:05| Hawkmoth| Give me your miraculous.

09:10| Chat Noir| Do you have something sending these automatically or smth?

09:15| Hawkmoth| Give me your miraculous.

09:15| Chat Noir| Oh my kwami you do

**Chat Noir, Ladybug, Rena Rouge and five others have left the chat.**

09:25| Hawkmoth| Give me your miraculous.

09:35| Hawkmoth| Give me your miraculous.

09:45| Hawkmoth| Give me your miraculous.

09:46| Hawkmoth| Wait they've all gone...

**Hawkmoth has left the chat.**

* * *

**...**

19:03| coffee&spite| @Ryuko do you want to patrol with me tonight

19:04| and Fox girl| oooooo romantic ;)

19:04| coffee&spite| NO!

19:04| coffee&spite| I mean

19:04| coffee&spite| It's for training!

19:05| and Fox girl| and someone has a crush ;)

19:06| coffee&spite| stfu Rena.

19:06| and Fox girl| ;)

19:28| Ryuko| @coffee&spite I would be honoured to patrol with you tonight

19:28| Ryuko| Where should I meet you?

19:29| coffee&spite| Eiffel tower @ 9o'clock?

19:29| Ryuko| I'll be there :D

20:21| and Fox girl| romance

**and Fox girl changed coffee &spite to Dragonbug**

03:12| Dragonbug| I hate you. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ik these are just getting shorter and shorter but idc I don't have the energy

No<3| You know how people make like fanart and edits and write fanfiction about us?

Dragonbug| Chat please tell me you don't read them...

No<3| ...

No<3| And you know how me and LB came out to Paris the other day?

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| I think I know what you're talking about...

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| Please continue

No<3| People keep shipping me and Viperion...

Regret| I mean-

Regret| We would make an awesome couple babe Xx

No<3| Ofc Xx

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| Ooh more romance

Dragonbug| Stfu Rena

Dragonbug| But why are they shipping you???

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| ...

No<3| Whose going to tell her?

Regret| LB, honey, have you _seen_ the Ladyblog???

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| No she's been too busy flirting with Ryuko ;)

Dragonbug| I WASN'T FLIRTING!!!

Ryuko| You weren't flirting? [Ladybug](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Ladybug), either I have severely misinterpreted the definition of flirting, or you are just _that_ oblivious.

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| or maybe she's just scared to admit it in front of her ex >:)

Multimouse| Fuck you too

Dragonbug| NO ME AND MARINETTE ARE FINE IM NOT FLIRTING WITH RYUKO

[turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle) boi| Sure...

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| I feel sorry for Ryuko

Ryuko| I feel sorry for me

Dragonbug| OK BACK TO THE POINT

Dragonbug| What's on the Ladyblog and why are people shipping Chat and Viperion?

No<3| Well there's all the awkward smiles and loving looks...

Regret| Falling on top of each other...

No<3| Rambling about each other in interviews...

[turtle](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=turtle) boi| Dude they legit went on a date to André's in public

Regret| And we kissed...

No<3| Oh yeah I forgot about that

Bunnix| chat ily but how tf do you forget you kissed someone

No<3| I was drunk

Dragonbug| As if you would ever [drink](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=drink)

No<3| On love!

CheeseEater59| sappy piece of shit

No<3| You're just annoyed cause you don't get to speak to Tikki as much.

CheeseEater59| no

No<3| Lies.

CheeseEater59| camembert is my only love

No<3| LB add Tikki so Plagg can stop bullying me about my love life.

Dragonbug| Hang on a second...

Dragonbug| She says "Joining a group chat would be incredibly irresponsible [My Name] and could compromise your identity. And I will not partake in such childish activities."

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| I-

Dragonbug| She also says "Tell Plagg he's a stinky sock and he ought to mind his own business."

CheeseEater59| and yet five seconds later and she's texting me on the kwami gc...

No<3| Oop-


	9. Mr Pigeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly idk why they don't just leave Mr Pigeon to do his thing, he's not even that threatening? Like, in the new york special? Just let him take his pigeons to space? (I mean, there was the whole trying to steal the Eiffel tower thing but she could of just used her miraculous ladybugs to bring it back and let him leave with the pigeons)
> 
> But anyway! More short chapters! Because now I have many other fics to work on and update instead.

No<3| Not to go off at Hawkmoth or anything

No<3| But this is the 89th time he's akumatised Mr Pigeon

Dragonbug| UGHHH

Dragonbug| I do not have the energy to fight him right now.

and Fox girl| It literally lasts two minutes-

Dragonbug| Yes, what's the point of getting out of bed and running across the whole of Paris, for a fight that isn't even _fun_

Dragonbug| I'm not going.

and Fox girl| I-

and Fox girl| LB?

and Fox girl| The pigeons are invading my room...

and Fox girl| Help?

and Fox girl| WHERE THE FUCK DOES HE GET ALL THESE PIGEONS FROM I CAN'T-

and Fox girl| LISTEN IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS MY ROOM IS FILLED WITH PIGEONS P L E A S E

Dragonbug| ...

Dragonbug| Fine...

Dragonbug| The press wants to know why I took so long oops-

Dragonbug| Oh no...

Dragonbug| Tikki's pissed at me...

Dragonbug| Help me

and Fox girl| ...

Dragonbug| Rena...

and Fox girl| I don't have the energy rn <3

Dragonbug| ...

and Fox girl| :)


	10. Confessions- Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing an angsty Marigami scene for my other fic (As long as the stars shine) and it's hurting my heart so here's a fluffy chapter about these sapphic dorks.
> 
> I have like, 5 unpublished marigami fics? I might be obsessed with the ship but hey, it's adorable.
> 
> And also some platonic Ladynoir because I love them (It's the superior love square ship, fight me)

**Private messages**

**Ladybug & Chat Noir**

Chat Noir| M'lady

Ladybug| Chaton

Chat Noir| Did you see the latest ladyblog post?

Ladybug| The one comparing our abilities and stuff?

Chat Noir| Yeah

Chat Noir| The Ladyblogger seems to be under the impression that you're faster than me

Ladybug| And she's right, I'm clearly the fastest.

Chat Noir| Prove it.

Chat Noir| Race me from the Sacré-Cœur to the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug| You're on.

Ladybug| Get ready to lose mon chaton ;)

Chat Noir| Don't get cocky Bugaboo

Chat Noir| ...

Ladybug| I told you I would win :)

Chat Noir| Not fair I was distracted!

Ladybug| By what? The billboards with Adrien Agreste's face plastered to them?

Chat Noir| I have a boyfriend!

Ladybug| Polyamory is a thing

Ladybug| And I'm sure Viperion wouldn't mind

Ladybug| I think every person in Paris can agree that Adrien Agreste is attractive.

Chat Noir| I-

Ladybug| #Adrichat

Chat Noir| M'lady why!!!!!

Ladybug| Because it took you three days to tell me you were dating Viperion.

Chat Noir| It took you three days to find out because your oblivious!

Ladybug| That's not the point.

**Private messages**

**Ladybug & Rena Rouge**

Ladybug| Hey Rena?

Rena Rouge| Ye

Ladybug| I think I like Ryuko...

Rena Rouge| I-

Rena Rouge| You've only just figured this out now???

Ladybug| Yes? No? Kind of?

Rena Rouge| Girl...

Ladybug| H E L P M E R E N A!!!

Rena Rouge| Ask her out.

Ladybug| What if she says no

Rena Rouge| Ladybug I swear you are the most oblivious person to grace this Earth-

Rena Rouge| Ask her out. 

Rena Rouge| She won't say no.

Ladybug| Are you sure?

Rena Rouge| 100000000000000000000% certain.

Ladybug| ...ok

**Private messages**

**Ladybug & Ryuko**

Ladybug| Hey!

Ryuko| Hello Ladybug!

Ladybug| I have a question...

Ryuko| Go ahead.

Ladybug| Do you listen to girl in red?

Ryuko| I'm confused?

Ryuko| No?

Ladybug| Shit sorry it's code for something

Ladybug| I'm panicking omg breath ok

Ladybug| Do you like girls?

Ladybug| Like, romantically?

Ryuko| Are you trying to ask me out Ladybug? ;)

Ladybug| Yes! I mean- no? I mean- I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything but I kinda like you and ughhh this isn't working

Ladybug| I sound so awkward

Ladybug| Wait a second

Ladybug| I really like you Kagami, you're brave and determined and even thinking about you fills my stomach with butterflies and brings a smile to my face, so I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go out with me?

Ryuko| You're cute when you're flustered

Ryuko| Yes Ladybug, I'll go on a date with you.

Ladybug| One second let me just scream into my pillow real quick

Ladybug| ok done.

Ryuko| One question?

Ladybug| yh?

Ryuko| What about Marinette? I don't want to make her uncomfortable or anything, she's my friend and I was told there was some sort of code about dating your friend's ex? I don't want to hurt her.

Ladybug| haha about that...

Ladybug| I am Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... So that happened...
> 
> I will write part 2 when I'm supposed to be doing schoolwork tomorrow.
> 
> I have figured out it would probably take them about 15 minutes to get from the Sacré-Cœur to the Eiffel Tower, based off the fact they can go as fast as a bus or a car (I assume based off parts of the show), and the trip in a car takes roughly 20 minutes, but they aren't limited by roads or traffic, so it would probably be faster. Also I spent 3 hours wandering around Paris on google maps I'm so bored of lockdown


	11. Confessions- Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Marinette has no brain cells, though that was probably obvious. But umm, she's revealed her identity now...
> 
> Well Tikki's going to be pissed.
> 
> Also next chapter I will start focusing on other ships...  
> Possibly...

Marinette stared at the text in shock, she had- Tikki was going to kill her! How could she reveal her identity? What was she thinking?

Ok, breathe.

She could fix this, she could say it was a joke, or that she... had sent the wrong... ummm... she'd meant to say...

Yeah this wasn't working.

So she did the most logical thing anyone in her situation could do.

She threw her phone off the balcony, where it fell three stories into the road, and was promptly crushed by a car.

* * *

Ryuko| Marinette?

Ryuko| But you and Multimouse have been seen in the same place multiple times?

Ryuko| But you're smart enough that I wouldn't put it past you to come up with some way to do that.

Ryuko| Ladybug?

Ryuko| Are you there?

Ryuko| Hello?

Ryuko| I'll meet you at the Eiffel Tower at 9 then?

**...**

Ryuko| Hello?

and Fox girl| Ryuko! Hey!

Bunnix| whats up

Ryuko| Has anyone seen Ladybug? She isn't replying to my messages and she's been offline for hours.

**Added SugarCube**

SugarCube| Hello I'm Tikki! Ladybug's kwami! And Ladybug's fine, she just threw her phone into the road so is unable to contact you.

CheeseEater59| tikki!

LesBEEan| SHE WHAT???

turtle boi| Accidentally or...?

SugarCube| Nope! She meant to destroy it!

and Fox girl| I-

Bunnix| hadgefuyfwkacuybydaubkrefvbuykabyukerbcyuaebfcyu

Bunnix| im literally crying with laughter lb wtf

Ryuko| Could you ask her to meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 9 o'clock?

SugarCube| Of course! I willkkjlknkjhbghu

Ryuko| Tikki?

CheeseEater59| u good

SugarCube| Yep! Ladybug is trying to steal my phone so she can also destroy this one! But she forgets I am an all-powerful god and can do whatever I like.

and Fox girl| Ladybug, what the actual fuck?

* * *

Ladybug swung through Paris, focusing on the wind storming through her hair and cutting at her cheeks, not allowing her mind to wander to the events of the day for even a millisecond.

Tikki, thankfully, hadn't said anything, except that she should probably tell Chat Noir what had happened. So really, everything was... fine.

She slammed into one of the metal beams, dropped her yo-yo, and went crashing down about 50 meters, strong arms catching her barely a second before she hit the floor and carrying her away. She blushed furiously, gazing up into Ryuko's determined golden eyes. Ladybug was expecting to be deposited at the top of the tower, that they would talk there, but instead she found herself being carried across Paris to a small, secluded roof, out of the prying eyes of the public.

They sat in silence for a moment, gazing out at the city.

"I'm sorry." She could feel the other girl's stare on her as she spoke, "I shouldn't have freaked out like that I just-" She met Kagami's eyes for a moment, then turned back to the stars, "I've never told anyone my identity before, and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, we're both at risk now, the miracle box is in danger and I-" Tears welled up in her bluebell eyes, her gaze fixated on Kagami's amber iris', she hadn't even realised Kagami had detransformed. "I'm so confused and scared and I want to take everything back-" She shuffled closer, their noses brushing together as Kagami's hand cupped her cheek, "But I want you, and yes this is messy and complicated, and yes this is a risk, but it's a risk I'm willing to take-" She brushed her lips against the other girl's gently, "Because I really like you, Kagami-" She wound her arms around her neck, pulling the girl closer, "And this time, I won't hesitate.", kissing her passionately as Kagami's fingers dug into her hair, pulling it from it's pigtails the second her transformation fell. The faintest taste of strawberries danced on Kagami's lips, mixing with Marinette's cherry lip balm. Eventually they pulled apart, cuddled together as the wind raged round them, watching the millions of stars sparkle in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will go back to being a chaotic mess of "texts" with no plot. But there, Marigami kiss.  
> (Also I needed Marinette's identity revealed to Kagami for future chapters)


	12. Multimouse part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuity? I've never heard of her.  
> Anyway back to the class- this is set directly after the multimouse chapter.

**_ Previously... _ **

**_..._ **

_coffee &spite| MEANDMARINETTEWEREDATING_

_Bunnix| 2_

_Ryuko| oh ok_

_CheeseEater59| BAHSFBWEUFWBAFJWERBGQERJGEQG_

_CheeseEater59| THIS IS HILARIOUS_

_Bunnix| IKR_

_and Fox girl| I mean-_

_and Fox girl| I kinda see it._

_coffee &spite| WHAT_

_LesBEEan| DUPAINCHENGMANGEDTOGETADATEWITHLADYBUG????_

**Surrender to Capitalism**

Chloe| @Marinette

Chloe| @Marinette

Chloe| @Marinette

Chloe| @Marinette

Marinette| Wtf Chloe it's 3am go to sleep

Chloe| Explain what I just saw???

Marinette| ???

Chloe| On the other chat.

cheese4plagg| yeah marinette explain

Kim| TINY [CAT](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=CAT) GOD!!!

Kim| YOU HAVE RETURNED!!!

cheese4plagg| ikr #cheese4plagg2k21

Chloe| baCK to Dupain-Cheng

Chloe| Explain yourself.

Marinette| ...Oh

Marinette| Yeah

Marinette| ha

Marinette| so ummm...

**Marinette left the chat**

Chloe| I-

**Alya added Marinette**

Alya| Ok but like

Alya| Can we just appreciate the fact that literally two people in our class have not been akumatised

Alya| Like damn @Marinette and @Adrien either you're really good at suppressing your emotions

Alya| Or you are genuinely mentally stable

Alya| Idk which one I fear more

Marinette| I just carry around [fly](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=fly) repellent idk what you're on about

Nino| Can you imagine Marinette as an akuma?

Nino| We'd all be dead within minutes

Marinette| As if I'd ever let myself be turned into one of those fashion disasters

Chloe| Marinette avoiding being akumatized in the name of fashion

Adrien| Idk :) what :) you're :) on :) about :) Alya :) I'm :) mentally :) stable :) no :) suppressed :) emotions :) here :)

Alix| adrien blink if you need help

Adrien| *excessive blinking*

Adrien| Guys...

Adrien| My father let me get an instagram!!!

Alix| yay?

Nino| omg you guys look at his first post

Alya| Adrien Agreste you are so pure and innocent

Alix| oh yeah adrien is sooo innocent

Adrien| I am thank you very much.

Adrien| I didn't even know what fuck meant before I met you Alix

Nino| Wait did they corrupt you?

Marinette| Why am I not surprised Alix was swearing like a [sailor](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=sailor) since yr 3 ofc they corrupted Adrien

Alix| :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Surrender to Capitalism**

Adrien| Bonjour

Adrien| Ich bin bored

Adrien| 我的名字 Adrien

Adrien| I cannot language rn

Adrien| *[French](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=French) words*

Adrien| Ughhhh

Adrien| lifeeeeeeeeee

Alya| Ummmm

Alya| Adrien, you good?

Adrien| Nope.

Adrien| I'm so TIRED

Alix| sad

Adrien| shut up Alix you just don't appreciate the energy it takes to be perfect

Alix| sureeeee

Alix| we all know the only reason ur tired is cause you stayed up till five am [reading](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=reading) fanfiction

Adrien| Wrong!

Adrien| ... I was [writing](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=writing) fanfiction.

Alix| viperion x reader or chat noir x reeder or viperion x chat noir or all three

Max| *Reader

Adrien| shut up no thats not true go away you filthy liar

Alix| >:)

**...**

LesBEEan| If Earth turned into gold we'd all die

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| Quirky

LesBEEan| ikr

No<3| Maybe that's what Hawkmoth wants the miraculous for

LesBEEan| tf

No<3| Idk, infinite riches

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| he'd die tho...

No<3| Maybe he doesn't watch kurzgesagt 

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| his greatest flaw

CheeseEater59| ha yh me and tikki did that once

LesBEEan| WHAT

CheeseEater59| weve been around for billions of years eventually you get bored and decide to destroy a couple planets

Dragonbug| You just casually destroy planets when you're bored?

CheeseEater59| dw earths safe as long as camembert exists

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| ...

Bunnix| #CheeseForPlagg2k21

**Surrender to capitalism**

Alix| adrien agreste x chat noir?

Adrien| ALIX IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS GO AWAY

Alix| am i wrong tho?

**Communism & Flowers**

Alya| Guys

Alya| Help me

Rose| What's up?

Mylene| ??

Alya| Marinette has a secret girlfriend

Rose| ooooooooooh

Alix| really

Alix| i had no idea

Marinette| I swear Alya

Marinette| Rose and Juleka are dating why don't you go bug them about their complicated lovelife

Juleka| No.

Juleka| We are very happy without the [drama](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=drama) Alya and Marinette bring to the world.

Marinette| [Drama](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Drama) what [drama](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=drama)?

Alya| Don't havea secret girlfriend and I'll stop pestering you.

**Surrender to capitalism**

Alix| adrien agreste x viperion?

Adrien| This is bullying

**...**

Dragonbug| why is my [coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee) not working

Dragonbug| W H Y

Dragonbug| ???

Dragonbug| i feel more tired

Dragonbug| wtf

Dragonbug| [coffee](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=coffee) work

Dragonbug| please?

and [Fox](https://keyword-assistant.com/s/?q=Fox) girl| oh tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的名字- I'm learning Mandarin but I'm awful at it, but hopefully that translates to "my name"? If anyone actually speaks Mandarin, help?
> 
> Also, coffee makes me so tired i don't understand


End file.
